Queen Vespa
Queen Vespa (クイーン ベスパ kuiin besupa) is an evil hornet queen, who primarily exists in the world of Sonic fanfiction. Having been disowned by her father and banished from her home, she resorted to overtaking Honey Hive colony, the birthplace of Charmy Bee. She has since been dethroned by the locals, with the help of Team Chaotix, and is now imprisoned at Honey Hive for her crimes. History Vespa was born after many other siblings in her birthnest, and therefore was far from being next in line for the throne. Being a selfish brat, she constantly argued with her father, Crabro, until he was fed up and disowned her, throwing her out of his hornet kingdom. Vespa, however, would make an offer with Crabro's grand vizer, 'Similiojo '(who was bent on taking over Crabro's hive and rule the world while he was at it). He gave her the strongest hornet warriors and she invaded Honey Hive, who was currently at odds with Crabro's hornet colony. While Bea escaped Vespa's hornet invasion and hid away her infant, Charmy, she was eventually recaptured by Vespa's top soldier General Poyse and brought back to Vespa, who held her prisoner and at her mercy for six years. Throughout the years, Vespa ordered General Poyse, searched for the child, eventually hiring a team of bounty hunters, Team Hooligan, to track down and kidnap Charmy, which they succeeded to do. Vespa was overjoyed to have the son of her prisoner in her hands, and to give here a final bout of torture, created an assembly for the entire hive (including Bea) to witness the killing of Charmy. However, Enigma the Wolverine (a member of Team Hooligan) had a change of heart and stops Vespa, allowing Charmy to escape, while Nic The Weasel released the slaves of Honey Hive and they overtook their colony. With Vector and Espio's help, Charmy took down Queen Vespa, and the honeybees arrested her. She is currently imprisoned in the dungeon that she had held Bea for years in. Personality Vespa is sickenly evil. She was a brat growing up, with several people in front of her in line for the throne of her birthnest. Seeing Bea as her greatest rival, she took care to make her suffer as much as possible when she and her troops took over Hiney Hive. She locked her away in the dungeons for six years, and beat her mercilessly, ripped out her wings and her stinger, and would even poison her and later give her an antidote, just so she can poison her some more. Vespa has no concern for life other than her own and isn't above killing children (she almost killed Charmy just to take the throne) to get what she wants. She is nasty, rude, and sadistic. Trivia *The word "vespa" is the genus classification for hornets, which is also the inspiration for Vespa's name. *Vespa was created by Toni the Mink, but her backstory is courtesy of Jerichards2. Gallery Artwork vespacharmy copy.jpg|Vespa about to kill Charmy before an audience of horrified honeybees Chapter5.jpg|Vespa shows off Charmy to Bea References Honey Hive Heist - The story itself Vespa's backstory proposal - written by Jerichards2 Category:Females Category:Hornets